Savage Heart (rewritten!)
by ClearSkies-L
Summary: Ally lives in a city under siege by a horrendous beast. When a familiar soldier turns up from the outside world, will Ally be able to tame him? REWRITTEN. Auslly. AU and a little OOC.
1. Prologue

**This is kind of an idea I just thought of, if this idea has ever been used, it's a pure coincidence. Tell me what you guys think of it!**

 **I don't own Austin and Ally(or anything else you recognize).**

* * *

PROLOGUE

 _One year ago_

The hall was filled with placid stillness. In the midst of all the blur of events for the past five months, the people had hoped some light would be shone on the topic.

Although there was constant reassurance that they were safe within the towering brick wall of the city, fear and uncertainty hung over the city like a smog. Try as they might, nobody could shake themselves of the paranoia that gripped them kept them hostage. Would the mayor provide them insight? Would they be able to handle the truth?

With a heavy heart the balding man stepped onto the podium. The tension in the room was so palpable that even children dared not to cry or speak. The wind whistled through the air, the skies stormy gray.

"Habitants of Swamp Creek City," the man started. "As you all know, we are facing a difficult situation right now. Many people do not know what exactly is going on, so I will clear that up."

Peering at the crowd with his intense eyes, he started his explanation. "It's true that there is a horrendous beast on the loose outside of Swamp Creek." Several people gasped. "It is nothing to worry about, however, because our walls are impenetrable by the monster. Ten of our bravest, most skilled fighters are out there, hunting down the creature that is filling our lives with terror, consuming our very thoughts. I have no updates as of now, I can't guarantee anything. But we all have to have hope. This...this beast is limiting our freedom. Our citizens cannot go out of this city anymore without fearing for their lives, which is unacceptable! I can promise you all one thing; we will not go down without a fight."

The mayor's eyes were intense, determination was clear on his face. He swiftly stepped down from the podium with heavy footsteps, his speech sparking hope within the souls of the residents.

"Don't worry they will definitely succeed-"

"-I can't believe this is our life-"

"-all going to die, aren't we-"

"-God help us all."

The crowd trickled out of the clearing, buzzing with chatter and arguments.

Out of all people, one brunette was left.

Left staring at the podium with tears in her chocolate eyes.

* * *

 **Hi guys! i know its been a super long time since I've updated this story, so I've decided to rewrite the story to get reacquianted with the plot and the characters. Also, I am older now, and would like to pretend that I am at least a little better at writing now lmao. I'm not sure what direction I'll be taking this to so just bear with me!**

 **Side note, this first chapter (technically the prologue) is weird because it's in a different perspective than the rest of the book but oh well.**


	2. Caged

The wind breezes by as I peacefully sit near the lake, the gentle waves rolling into the dock. It's one of the areas that hasn't been touched outside of the borders. It's tranquil, and is the perfect place for me to go to when things are stressing me out.

Of course, I never get caught. I'd be under house arrest if my dad found out I was sneaking out here regularly. Of course, it isn't illegal, but he still thinks I'm a little girl, even if I am well over twenty and fully capable of defending myself. I'm surprised he hasn't found out yet. I was pretty sure he would have someone spying on me, making sure I don't do anything wrong. I mentally snort. That's all he's ever good for, keeping tab on me, but never caring enough to actually _be_ there for me. Wouldn't want to have to deal with _feelings_ now, right?

I sit for a while, mindlessly staring at the lake. Then, the sun starts dipping lower, lower than the trees surrounding the far side of the lake.

That's my cue to leave.

Outside the borders of my city, Swamp Creek, being outside in the dark is dangerous. If you wanted to travel overnight, you were thought as suicidal.

A sinister creature lurks in the shadows of the night, waiting for their next prey. Danger is written out on every tree, anything could pop out at you. Even some of the bravest of men cower in fear! Though, I don't blame them.

I quietly slip on my sweater and start walking briskly. The temperature has already started to decline, I'm shivering with every step. As I get closer to the wall, light fades faster and faster, and the guards start their rounds. Swiftly, I reach for the tunnel entrance and twist the wheel to get the hatch to open. Thankfully, this tunnel has been out of use for nearly three years. Despite that fact, electricity still hums through the tubed lighting. Ultimately, the tunnel leads me to a sewer drain in an alleyway. Popping open the lid, I straighten myself out and kick it shut.

If I was ever caught near the borders, my dad would definitely get suspicious.

It frustrates me to no end that I can't exercise my basic freedoms because of him. Legally, everyone else is allowed to cross the wall during the daytime. Every time I try, I am denied access. It's bullshit. If he wasn't mayor, he wouldn't have the resources to keep me in line. And if I didn't have hope that _he_ would come back, I would have moved away a long time ago rather than live in this cage. Plus, I can't just leave my friends. Most people in this city want to stay here forever, under the guise that they are protected and safe.

The thought of living like this for the rest of my life makes my skin crawl.

* * *

"Ally! Come check this out!" one of my coworkers, and my best friend Trish exclaimed as I head towards my office.

"Trish, if this is one of your pranks..." I started.

"No really Ally! Come check this out!" I slowly lurched over to Trish, who was crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Hurry up!" she muttered, impatient.

As soon as I picked up my pace, she started grinning so wide I thought her jaw would unhinge. When I reached her , I stared at the phone shenhad in her hand. It was a picture of her holding a cute little pug...

"It's Jace's new puppy. He said that he picked a pug because it is my favourite type of dog. Isn't he sooooo cute?!" Trish gushed. I smirked at her, and she looked confused when she saw my face.

"Yeah he's pretty cute. But I mean, the dog is waaaaaaaaay cuter." I teased.

"Ally!" Her cheeks flushed a crimson red. "I meant the dog!"

Trish has liked Jace for a solid three years now. It's so frustrating watching them two act so couple-y, and they don't even realize it! I'm like 99.99999999999999999% sure both of them like each other, and they are both oblivious idiots. There is only one thing that separates them.

Denial.

I rolled my eyes at her, muttering a "yeah right" before heading to the elevator. You see, I'm a cognitive psychologist at the largest medical facility in the city. It includes a hospital, a clinic, and has an entire floor dedicated to research. There's also a rehab center nearby. Trish finally has settled as a medical office assistant for a job, a stark contrast to when she was in high school and had a new job every other day because she kept getting fired.

We've all grown since then.

I get off to elevator, when I see Kira Starr rushing through the hallway in her (surprisely loud) flats. She locked her gaze on me and mouthed something along the line of "thank God". She then started speed-walking towards me.

"Ally, you have to cover for me!" Kira exclaimed frantically. I looked up to my friend in confusion. She had a desperate expression on her face.

"What happened? Who are you hiding from?" I interrogated.

"It's Wayn...he's freaking me out! He followed me to the café, and I came here to visit my mom and I thought I lost him, _but he followed me here_."

"I swear, if that asshole touched you..." I growled.

"No-he didn't. I just need some time to get away from here! Preferably to a police station where I can report him."

"Just get in the elevator, I'll try to divert him in the opposite direction." I pause. "I know you have to get to work now but afterwards you really should report him. He doesn't take no for an answer."

She nodded, getting in the elevator. Wayne was a...special case. He was notorious for being one of those guys who flirt-fuck-ditch. He really disgusts me, and trust me when I say he is vain in every way possible. But he is hell-bent on getting to Kira, probably because she rejected him the first time he asked to go out. Like dude, just move on. He's even claimed he isn't the arrogant douche we think he is. That's all bullshit because he still doesn't know the first thing about being a gentleman (and he stalks people, what a fucking creep).

"Hey Ally," Wayn's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Have you seen Kira?"

"Yeah, I have," I reply, trying to keep my poker face on. "She went that way." I pointed to the hallway heading away from the elevator. Without hesitation, he strides over, calling her name and he descends down the hallway.

When he is out of earshot, I quickly call security so it's ensured he doesn't come back in and disturb the peace. He shouldn't have been able to come in anyway. Probably told the receptionist that he was here to see Mrs. Starr.

Lying jerk.

I cast my thoughts aside and get to work.

* * *

 **This one is kind of a filler chapter, but at least you know what Ally does now! You'll notice that i still have the original posted up, I'll be deleting that one when the plot of the rewritten one gets past the plot of the original.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**


	3. Memories

"Ally...Ally!" Trish's voice snapped me out of my trance. "I've been calling you for the last minute! Is there something wrong?" I shook my head and rubbed my temples. I hadn't even noticed her walk into my office, that's how out of it I am.

"I'm sorry Trish, I'm just unfocused today." I muttered, still drawing circles into my head.

"It's because of him, isn't it?"

"Who?" I asked nonchalantly. Trish just frowned and shook her head. I watched as she walked away, going back to her office. I can't wait to get back to my apartment and relax. Today is one of those off-days for me. I wake up with a headache, I figure out my fridge is nearly empty. I had to make a quick run to the store in the morning.

Wow. Even my thoughts sound incoherent.

My mind wants to betray me today. As I drive home, my thoughts are consumed by memories of when I was younger. One particular memory stands out, one I can't get out of my head...

 _Flashback  
_

 _"Hey honey, how was school?"  
_

 _I threw my backpack onto our ottoman. "Hey mom, school was okay. I had a social studies test." I stepped into the living room only to find my mom running around the house._

 _"How is Austin? I was talking to Mimi yesterday and she said he was sick with the flu."_

 _"Oh, he came to school today, so I'm guessing he's better now."_

 _"Well, I have to go to Sonic Boom and take care of a few things since your father is away at the convention. HOWEVER," she paused, "I'll be back in time for dinner."_

 _"Sounds good! What are we having?"_

 _"Lasagna! Just don't get started without me," she warned. "Okay bye, sweetie! Love ya!"_

 _She was already halfway out the door when I replied._

I gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter as I arrived at my place. At that point, my knuckles turned white.

That day, I had lost my mother. On the way back home, she got into a car accident and died from the loss of blood. My dad was still in another state when i got the call that she was in the hospital. He tried coming as soon as he could, but to no avail. We kept the store, Sonic Boom, but the despondency was too much to handle. Business was failing, but we still managed. My dad had then run for mayor, and shut down the entire business. Isolation then became a thing he inflicted on me often. Shutting me out, not spending much time with me...all that shit.

"I didn't realize that tears were rolling down my face by then. I dragged myself out of my car and slugged home. I don't live in a really fancy place, just a simple apartment that can house me, myself, and I. Then, my cell phone started ringing.

 _Call from Kira Starr._

"Hi Kira...what's up?" I ask warily.

"Hey, do you want to come over to mine right now? Trish is coming too." she said.

Hesistating, I replied,"I'm not really feeling it right now. Maybe later?"

"Oh okay." I flinched. I could picture her frowning, her brow furrowing. "Hey are you okay? Trish told me what happened. I know it's been a year since..you know..."

I grit my teeth, frustrated. "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied with a firm tone.

"Really Ally? I'm talking about Austin Moon. The guy who disappeared one year ago, like I just explained? One of your best friends?" Her frustration seeped through the phone. She wouldn't be able to hide it even if she tried, her emotions are an open book. Nevertheless, I felt bad. Austin's disappearance is still a sore spot for me, and I guess it's easier to never talk about than have to face reality, no matter how hard Trish and Kira tried to pry a conversation about him from me.

"Kira, I really don't want to have this conversation now."

Her tone softened slightly. "Ally, Trish and I care about you. We really do! But you need to stop living in denial. He has disappeared, and is probably dead. I'm aware that you were extremely close to him, and it must have been hard on you, but he's gone. And you haven't even talked to us about it. Bottling up your emotions is not gonna help you." she concluded.

For a few moments there was silence.

"Ally..."

"Ally, talk to me, please!"

"Yell, cry, say something!"

But I couldn't muster the energy.

The long monotone drone of the cut line buzzed in my ears.

* * *

 _A week later..._

The sun shone bright in my eyes, blinding me with a yellow light. Groggily, I pulled the covers and got up. I didn't have to read the time in order to know it was well past ten o'clock. I just...knew. As always, I looked at my calendar because I NEVER knew what day it was.

Saturday. Right. I'm on-call today.

I'm mostly never called in on Saturdays, even if I'm on-call. So basically, I have nothing to do today. Naturally, I did what any normal person would do. I walked over to the kitchen, made coffee and grabbed some pastries and a bagel, and slumped on the couch. Opening up Netflix, I start binge-watching Brooklynn Nine-Nine. About three episodes in, my phone starts ringing.

Huh. This is peculiar. It's from work.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ally," my boss Tanya, starts, "we need you to come down to the rehab centre as soon as possible. I'm so sorry for calling you in on a Saturday, but we need all hands on deck."

"Yeah, of course! I'll be there in twenty." I start heading to my room so I can get ready. "What's happening that's so urgent?"

She took a deep breath. "We found someone. In the woods. We think it's one of the soldiers who went missing."

* * *

 **Oooo who could the missing person be?**

 **If any of you read the original story, you might notice a few differences (Ally's mom dying in a car accident instead of being murdered in sonic boom). The story will start picking up from here.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, and constructive criticism as well!**


End file.
